


Bastards

by spidereye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants to marry Naruto but the council are being difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Naruto and Sasuke fan ficions. As for the films well half way through the final battle I stopped watching and have felt no desire to watch any more. Not sure when the time line is all I know it does not really fit in where I said it does so sorry to those time line fanatics.  
> Oh yer do not own wish I could. If I could draw there would be more naruto yaoi on the net then the origional manga oh well such is life.

Tsunade wanted a drink, actually She wanted to hide under Her desk and drink Her self in to unconsciousness. She looked around the council room in disgust where Her so called advisers were sat in a semi circle looking down at person standing in front of them.

Their arrogance was over whelming thinking that they could still do what ever they wished to control the village and the man standing calmly before them. Tsunade had argued with them till She was blue in the face and several of the walls had huge dents in them where She had not been able to hold Her temper in any more. True they still had some power and they had used it to beat Tsunade down to this farce of a meeting.

One of the hero's of the great war looked back at the council bored. The only reason that He was there is that they had threatened to do their best to sabotage the one person whom He cared about. The only reason He had done what He had done in the war and nearly sacrificed his own life was for His beloved dobe and as far as He was concerned the rest of the world could go and do it's self.

One of the council members cleared His throat signalling the meeting was about to start,

“It has come to our attention that since your return to the village you have taken back the mantle of one of our greatest blood lines claiming that as the last Uchiha. This is a great responsibility and as you are only overly young to properly understand the responsibility of that position. We, That is to say the council have decided that you need some one by your side who can help you restore your clan and blood line. Also we have notice you spending to much time of late with the demon abomination and for the sake of your reputation a girl is just the thing you need to get rid of that taint.”

The Uchiha nodded silently in acknowledgement of this statement but His face gave nothing away of what He was thinking. The council members took this as a good sign but Tsunade knew better as She knew the Uchiha better then the council did. She now really, really wanted that drink.

“ So taking that in to consideration We as the council and rulers of this village have decided that we will let your claim stand as the head of your house hold if you find a suitable female to marry and who can carry your name through your children. We have drawn up a list of suitable candidates for the position. You have till the end of the month to choose one of them.”

The council watched to see the reaction of the last of the Uchiha's. Tsunade shrank back in her seat and closed Her eyes tight. We are all going to die here She thought,

“Sasuke has enough power now in his little finger to kill us all ten time over. I wanted to die drunk and in combat and not remember a thing, now I shall die because of a bunch of senile old fools who know nothing.”

The only reaction Sasuke gave before answering them was a slow blink which every one flinched from suddenly remembering just who was in front of them and the powers he held in his eyes.

“Can I see the list?”

One of the council members held it out to him and He quickly scanned the list frowning and the names on it.

“ From these name I have a good idea what type of person the council deems suitable for me to marry but I see one name that has all these qualities that has been left off the list. An over sight I am sure but one that I believe is vital.”

The council members looked at each other in confusion. They had gone through all the best blood lines of the village and who's loyalty they could secure in their bid to try and regain control over this man.

Sasuke spoke again with out emotion,  
“ I believe that the first council member who spoke said and I quote ' if I find a suitable female' is that correct?”

The council members nodded in conformation at his words and a slight quiver of Sasuke's lips upwards and a flash of red in his eyes made Tsunade body quiver in fear and a small moan escaped Her lips. 

“ Very well the name missed off the list is Kyuubi Uzumaki and that is the only female as you so aptly put it that I will marry. I hope you will have no objections to this.”

There was absolute silence in the council room at Sasuke's words all the council members gaped in silence trying to get their heads around the last of the Uchiha's words. The silence was broken by Tsunade who fell of her chair laughing until she thought She was going to choke. This broke the stunned silence of the council members,

“ HOW DARE YOU MOCK US. THERE IS NO WAY THAT WE WOULD ALLOW YOU TO MARRY SUCH AN ABOMINATION.”

Sasuke's eyes turned the colour of blood and he brought a finger to his lips to quieten the shouting council member who turned white and shrank back at the aura surrounding the Uchiha.

“Abomination aside. Is there any logical grounds of protest of my choice of partner? If so I would like to hear them.”

Another of the council members stood up glaring at Sasuke who stared calmly back.  
“Kyuubi is not human and there for by our laws you can not marry.”

Sasuke shook his head.  
“ Kyuubi is as human as any other ninja. If we are going to go along the path of how human some thing is the I would say from the councils point of view Kyuubi is more human then some of the others who's name are on this list.”

The council member opened and closed her mouth a few times as Sasuke continued,

“ Lets start with the Aburame blood line shall we? On this list is the cousin of Shino I believe She is the host to killer bees. Her physical body and chakra is basically just an animated hive. I would say She is about 30% human. What would happen if you told them they could not marry as they were not human? There is also the Inuzuka clan who are half dogs them selves and hold a powerful position in this village. I wonder how they would feel? In contrast to these clans the so called combination of demon and container at least physically is I would say 70% human.”

At this the council member sat down and refused to look at the man who had spoken. Sasuke's lips twitched again. He had won the first round.

Tsunade nodded at the Uchiha. This was going the total opposite way then what she had feared. It was easy to forget that Sasuke was one of the smartest in the village if not the smartest.

Another council member stood up smirking as She lay a hand on her wrinkled stomach,

“I have an objection. Kyuumi's host is not female. Naruto is male and unless you have found a way of mating directly with the demon in which case my colleges point is valued. The point is that you carry on you blood line to your children, there for your candidate is not worth consideration.”

Sasuke's eyes glinted for a second and Tsunade smothered a grin. A couple of days before Naruto and Sasuke came in to her office with a very interesting piece of information and with Naruto translating for the fox they had discussed just this matter.

“Not true Ma'am. With the foxes chakra being as strong as it is and her vast knowledge of jitsu's. She is able to reproduce through her container. I believe they are already in the prossess of modifying Natsu's body to be able to carry my children to term.”

Gasping the council member sank back in to her seat unable to speak. Saying what He wished to say Sasuke was getting really pissed off at the council members at this point. He already knew their feeling towards the one person whom He loved and the idea that He had to through this idiocy and their need for control was for Naruto's sake after all.


	2. HEHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad spelling and bad grammer could not care lol just felt like writing my idea down if some wants to do better with my idea feel free

Tsunade was now starting to enjoy her self. She knew that it would still all end in tears and possibly blood shed but She was finding out She did now not really care. The council as far as She was concerned was a lost cause and could be damned as far as she was now concerned. Her respect for Sasuke had sky rocked. When He had first returned to the village She had hated him for all that he had done to her beloved semi adopted child.

But the look on Naruto's face and the love Naruto had for this cold calculating genius had given her pause for thought and She had given Sasuke grudgingly she admitted it a chance to make up for His mistakes. She had been right. About six months later Naruto had moved in with Sasuke and the frail mask of happiness on Naruto's face was now genuine and when he smiled it seemed the world just lit up like fire works in the new year. 

In public Sasuke still acted the same as an ice queen but in the company of close friends and Tsunade assumed when the two boys were alone He acted like the perfect caring boyfriend and as far as Tsunade was concerned there was no better match for each other any where. Why the council did not see this She dis pared of ever knowing.

The council members were growing desperate as their objections were one by one thrown down in ruins. For ever argument there was a cool and logical counter argument which left them floundering. In the end they went to far and Sasuke lost his patience,

“You are now objecting that He has no social standing in the political word due to him having no family or connections!!! Might I remind the council that Naruto is the hero of the latest war. He was out there on the front lines protecting every one when you were cowering in your bunker doing nothing. Every leader of every nation sees Naruto as the saviour of the world. His best friend is Gaara of the sand and leader of their village. His father if your senile minds can remember was a leader of this very village which you have done nothing to protect leaving him to defeat every evil that comes along. I will be marrying him and that is final.”

The council quivered in anger at these words and the first council man stood up spitting with rage,

“YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY TRATIOR. WE ARE THE POWER IN THIS VILLAGE NOT SOME DEMON SPAWN. WE TAKE BACK OUR OFFER AND DEMOTE YOU TO THE LOWEST POSSIBLE RANK. AS FOR THAT THING HE IS BANISHED FROM THE VILLAGE AND YOU ARE UNDER HOUSE ARREST UNTIL YOU AGREE TO OUR TERMS. I WILL NOT BE USURPT AND SPOKEN TO LIKE THIS. YOU ARE DISMISSED.”

The other councillors nodded in agreement smirking at the Uchiha as He was put in his place.

Tsunade stood up and the council turn to her glowering. 

“As of now I resign my place as leader of this village and I will let every one know exactly why. I can guarantee that if you carry out this insane plan of your there will be no village here with in six months. Come on Sasuke the sight of these people make me sick.”

She walked up to Sasuke to take his arm but he shook her off lightly and turned his gaze on to the council members,

“Sharingan.”

ONE YEAR LATER  
Tsunade stood beside the bed of an exhausted blond on the other side was his smiling, yes smiling husband holding a small blond haired, black eyed bundle. Naruto had a tired but satisfied smirk on his face and he looked at the fruit of his labours. Tsunade giggled as she could see the Kyuubi wink at her from behind the eyes of her semi adopted soon to be Hokage's eyes. Every thing She could have wish for her child had come to pass.

Tsunade left the room and made her way in to her office where a well deserved bottle of finest sake awaited her, a present from the council for the wonderful job she had been doing. She grinned and opened the bottle pouring herself a generous amount.

Being Hokage was stressful but the rewards made it defiantly worth her while.


End file.
